Gala Muffins
by Sithicus
Summary: A special guest to the Grand Galloping Gala has come home after a long and tiring night, what will she find?


**Author's Notes:** This I'm afraid is my last Grand Galloping Gala Aftermath Story. It will be the final one-shot side-story to Spitfire, but it's probably one of the best. I hope. Now I'll turn the floor over to the guest pony appearing in this story to give the disclaimer...

_Disclaimer: MUFFINS! Joyous delectables of sweet deliciousness! What? Oh I'm sorry, but I always lose myself when I'm given a tray of delicious, delectable, delightful, mushroom topped muffins. Well I don't care! They look like little mushroom tops. This is Ditsy Doo, aka Derpy Hooves, DERPY! Really? *Sniffles* The Author Sithicus has written a wonderful piece of fanfiction starring me! A pony who is the intellectual property of Hasbro, the HUb and Lauren Faust. But really that's what Fanfiction is all about, isn't it? Cupcakes, Merely a Mare, Kaleidoscope, all of these are pieces of fanfiction, some of them quite good actually. Ditsy can read them because she's not under as strict a guidline as the Mane Six... To the author of Cupcakes, SHAME! Pinkie would never act that way you sick, twisted Brony. *Spots Muffins again* MUFFINS!_

SIGH, that's what I get for trusting Derpy with the Disclaimer. Sorry my fellow Brony authors. Heh, heh, now, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>The wall-eyed pegasus smiled as she flew lazily through the crisp night air, her trip to the Gala had been most unexpected as she had received a ticket at the last possible second and so she had not been prepared. She didn't even have time to purchase a fancy saddle from Rarity as she had been rushing back and forth in order to make sure that everything was ready for her brief absence that evening.<p>

Ditsy Doo had experienced a bit of a set-back while attending the gala, she'd almost been turned back at the door because they had not believed that she was even on the guest list, let alone in possession of a genuine gala ticket. And she'd also been looked down upon because of the lack of any type of formal dress.

She'd tried to wear a plain ordinary looking saddle, but the guards had suggested she remove it for fear of offending some of the guests, Ditsy had decided that it was for the best. Now she wore it back home and smiled at the thought of what happened once again.

Poor Fluttershy, she had been so intent on her goal to make friends with the animals she hadn't even stopped to consider her approach was all wrong, Ditsy could have tried to warn her as she had delivered a few packages to Canterlot from Twilight, things that were just too impractical to send via dragon fire. And she'd noticed how timid the garden creatures seemed to be around anypony, even Princess Celestia.

Rainbow Dash, now there was a pony who had gone out of her way to impress the Wonderbolts at every opportunity, Ditsy just knew that she'd get to live her dreams someday, but that day was not the night of the Grand Galloping Gala.

Pinkie Pie, the most random pony in all of Equestria, had tried to liven the party up. Ditsy couldn't really complain about that, the dancing was fun, even if she'd been the only one to join in with Pinkie. Of course nopony had seen her dancing, she'd been hidden from sight by then mixed in with the crowds.

She'd caught a brief glimpse of Rarity and had greeted Twilight Sparkle most enthusiastically upon arriving, Princess Celestia too. None of the six Element keepers seemed to even realize that she was there, which didn't really bother her too much, she hadn't been expecting to attend after all.

A few colts had caught her eye as well, when it wasn't roaming about looking for the muffins, the food had been absolutely disappointing. Not a single pastry of any type, let alone muffins, and by the time she heard about Applejack's little kiosk where her apple muffins were sure to be, the Earth pony had disappeared.

Ditsy had been very disappointed about that, true she still held a bit of a grudge against Applejack for what she did during Applebuck season, those muffins, she'd eaten at least four of them before her taste buds realized that something was wrong. It was really her own fault for wolfing them down, but who could blame her? She hadn't expected the muffins to turn out to be baked bads.

Ditsy finally arrived in Ponyville without much fanfare, she sighed briefly as she noted that the Sugarcube Corner was closed, she hadn't gotten to eat much at the Gala and she desperately needed a muffin right then to appease the demon within. Was it her fault she was obsessed with them? They were her comfort food, the thing she turned to when she was stressed or distraught, she had to work extra hard just to keep from gaining too much weight when she got into a really bad mood and ate three dozen of the Celestia cursed things in a day.

Landing outside her home she nosed the door open as quietly as possible, she didn't want to disturb her little muffin as she was supposed to be sleeping just then. With a happy smile she trotted into the front room of her home and shucked off the old saddle.

"Surprise!" a voice shouted startling her.

Ditsy spun around to find a sight that quite literally brought a tear to her eye. A large banner was hanging across the kitchen doorway, written in colorful crayon were the words 'Welcome Back from the Gala Mommy' and standing underneath it was her little Dinky Doo.

Ditsy trotted up to her with a stern look, made slightly comical by the sudden wandering of her left eye. "Dinky Doo, you should be in bed young lady, it's a school night!" she chastised.

Dinky fidgeted slightly and her eyes wandered over to the other pony in the room. "She said it'd be alright, mommy," she said softly.

Ditsy turned slightly to where Cheerilee was standing in the corner. "I see." Ditsy frowned briefly and then broke into a big smile. "Well if Miss Cheerilee said it would be alright, but now it's time to get to bed," she told Dinky sternly.

Dinky nodded. "Not yet, not yet," she pleaded. "One thing first," she added rushing into the kitchen.

Ditsy frowned slightly. "What is she up to?" she asked.

Cheerilee smiled. "Dinky wanted to surprise you after you got home, I think she wanted to do it after I told her that the gala would be… A bit different from what small town ponies like us consider a party," she explained trotting up to her friend and offering her a friendly hug.

Dinky came slowly back into the front room balancing a large covered tray on her back.

Ditsy didn't have to guess what was under there, her nose told her as soon as Dinky came into sight, her mouth started to salivate against her will and her eyes almost spun around in a full circle as they glazed over.

Dinky giggled. "You're silly, mommy," she said.

"Muffins!" Ditsy said, it was the only word she could get out. Rushing up to her daughter she yanked the cover off the tray and almost dug in right there, but something caught her eye and she froze.

It was a tray of muffins, but these muffins weren't the standard carrot or apple or even chocolate chip, blueberry and banana she had a slight craving for every now and again. They were special, each muffin top had been decorated with an image made out of icing, one showed Ditsy at the Gala with Dinky dancing. Another showed Ditsy standing with a group of other ponies, Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Still another showed Dinky and Ditsy and Dinky's father meeting Princess Celestia.

Ditsy felt a stray tear escape from her eyes.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Dinky asked nervously.

Ditsy didn't respond immediately. Instead she took the tray and moved it over to a nearby table, then she nuzzled her nose against Dinky's mane and laughed happily. "Thank you, Dinky, for these wonderful gala muffins," she said. "It must have taken a lot of work."

"It did, miss Cheerilee helped, and now," Dinky said and then her horn started to glow just a little. Not much, but it was enough, and the tray's cover wobbled up shakily into the air. Dinky lost her concentration when her mother wrapped her up into a tight joyful embrace and the cover crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

"My muffin's magic came!" Ditsy shouted loudly.

Dinky's cheeks flushed. "It's not that powerful yet, mommy," she said embarrassed.

Ditsy shook her head and brushed a hoof through the young unicorn's hair. "It's perfect," she stated.

Cheerilee smiled again at the beautiful sight and cleared her throat. "Well, if you won't be needing me for the rest of the night," she said.

Ditsy shook herself and nodded. "Of course, you must get some rest too, and this little muffin needs to be off to bed," Ditsy said ruffling Dinky's mane. "How much do I owe you?" she asked Cheerilee.

Cheerilee shook her head. "I already told you, Ditsy, this wasn't like that," she reminded.

Ditsy frowned. "I don't take charity, Cheerilee," she argued.

Cheerilee sighed. "It's not charity, it's a favor, from a friend. Now you can do me a favor sometime and we'll be even, how does that sound?" Cheerilee asked.

Ditsy concentrated a little and then smiled. "Ok!" she said.

Dinky yawned. "Mommy, will you tuck me in?" she asked.

"Of course, muffin," Ditsy said leading Dinky towards the stairs.

"Goodbye you two," Cheerilee called as she headed out the door.

"Bye-bye, Miss Cheerilee," Dinky called her eyelids drooping as she walked up the stairs.

"I'll see you again, Cheerilee," Ditsy said.

Cheerilee left without another word.

Together the two ponies made it up the stairs and into Dinky's room without much trouble, once Dinky was tucked in Ditsy moved to turn out the light.

"Mommy, save me one of my special muffins, please," Dinky requested clutching her stuffed pegasus closer as she settled in to sleep.

Ditsy nodded. "Promise," she said. "Goodnight, little muffin," she said.

Dinky giggled. "'Night, mommy muffin," she said.

Ditsy went back downstairs and gathered up her discarded saddle and the tray of muffins, carefully she made it up to her room and placed the tray on the nightstand next to her bed before she went to hang the saddle up.

Ditsy moved over to the bed and climbed into it, she frowned slightly thinking she might have forgotten something, but no she'd thought of everything. Ditsy smiled slightly as she stared at the muffins, once again her mouth started to water, she really shouldn't eat anything before going to sleep but there had just been not enough food at the gala to appease her appetite.

Ditsy picked up the muffin with the picture of Dinky, herself and Dinky's father and studied it carefully, reaching under her pillow she removed a picture which she always kept underneath it. The picture showed Ditsy and two Unicorns with a beautiful baby foal sitting in a cloud shaped carriage.

Ditsy felt her eyes begin to tear up and she did her best to keep them from coming full force, Ditsy loved Dinky very much. She'd loved her parents just as much, but the relationship she had shared with the two unicorns was one that not many could understand or accept, it just wasn't proper. Dinky didn't even remember her true birth mother anymore, she thought Ditsy was her real mother, Ditsy wished some nights she could have prevented the disease that took Dinky's mother away.

Once she was gone Dinky's father had tried to keep up a brave face, but sadly in the end he just couldn't deal with it alone anymore, Ditsy understood and held no malice for his decision to leave. A regular stipend of funds came ever month, to help support Dinky, he hadn't the heart to take her away from the pegasus who had loved her as much as any mother could.

Sighing softly Ditsy put the muffin aside for Dinky and picked up the one with Twilight Sparkle and her friends on it, with a little Ditsy Doo standing next to them a great big smile on her lips. "This one's for Ditsy," she said taking a large bite out of the muffin and savoring the taste. It was delicious, Ditsy ate the entire tray of muffins that night, and for Ditsy Doo it was the best night ever.

**The End**


End file.
